


杀死命运

by aleksia



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksia/pseuds/aleksia
Summary: 若宫润一的命定伴侣不是誉狮子雄而是另有他人……
Relationships: Shishio Homare/Junichi Wakamiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	杀死命运

**Author's Note:**

> √ 无授权翻译，请低调自嗨（划重点）  
√ 原作者：tana @B岛《運命を殺す》  
√ 五十度黑（？）CCO，轻微dirty talk+强迫X行为描写，雷者勿入，不接受事后抱怨

誉狮子雄不相信命运。

遇到命定伴侣的概率仅为75亿分之一，这种只会出现在小说和电视剧里的桥段，发生的可能性堪比罕见的天文学事件；到了现代，论文中说起“命定伴侣”概念更像在谈论虚无缥缈的童话故事，所以当誉狮子雄发现他耗费不少时间与精力“收入囊中”的斑马先生竟然遇到了命定伴侣——那个人还不是他——之时，他难得地动摇了。

狮子雄不曾料到斑马先生若宫润一的命定伴侣与他参与调查的某件案子有关。那个人一见到若宫就情不自禁向他伸出了手，丝毫没考虑对初次见面的陌生人做出此番举动有多失礼。若宫也目不转睛地盯着这个原地蹲下，瞪大眼睛强忍泪水、陷入过呼吸状态的男人。

Omega想要过去拉住男人的手，却被恍然回神的狮子雄一把拽了回来。

Alpha头一次放弃解谜，急急忙忙带着他珍贵至极的斑马先生离开了现场。

＊＊＊

狮子雄拖着全身绵软无力，仿佛随时都要摔到地上的若宫，硬是把他推进了出租车里，然后简洁明了地告知司机Baker Heights的地址；若宫紧紧抱住他的胳膊，眼泪不停地流，好像泪腺失灵了一样。

Alpha惊讶于隔着外套都还能摸到Omega身上异常的高温，他眼见邂逅命定伴侣后表现过激的若宫，愈发无法控制心底异样的情绪。Beta司机也察觉到若宫不同寻常的模样，从刚才开始时不时透过头顶前视镜窥探后座的情况。

几十分钟的车程漫长得彷如身陷地狱。

**快点！再快点！**

他要赶紧把Omega变成自己的东西——誉狮子雄满脑子都是这个念头。

他们终于回了家。

Alpha小心翼翼地将痛苦喘息、颤抖的若宫平放到床上。身为同居人，他可以肯定Omega每个月都定期服用抑制剂没有落下，现在的发情显而易见是与命定伴侣不期而遇所引起的。

愤怒、焦躁以及情欲这些感情的漩涡把Alpha头脑里残存的理性逼到了暗不见光的角落里。

｢…狮子雄？｣

｢我本来打算和你慢慢培养感情，可本能这东西真是祸害。｣狮子雄自嘲地一笑，二话不说扒下了煎熬于高热中的若宫的衣服，再从自己的房间里取了一团麻绳，把Omega无力的四肢给分别牢牢绑到床架子上。

誉狮子雄与同居人既非伴侣也不是恋人，他也从没向若宫告白过，但Alpha毫不怀疑若宫自始至终都是自己的东西——直到Omega今天遇到了命定伴侣。

｢不要…唔、狮子、雄…！疼…｣

｢我要是解开绳子，若宫酱就要跑去和那个男人结合了吧？你觉得我会让你去吗？｣

这番发言连本人听起来都冰冷冰的，若宫更是被犯罪顾问冷酷的语气给吓到了，他使出全身气力想要挣扎着逃开。誉狮子雄用蛮力拉紧绳子，绳子陷进若宫的肌肤里，毫不留情地烙下令人心痛的勒痕。

红痕进一步煽动了男人的欲念。

他低声说“就算是你的一滴血、一根头发，其他Alpha也想都不要想”。

＊＊＊

肉体交缠时的淫糜水声让人想捂住耳朵。

狮子雄的手指在他身后的小嘴里进进出出，若宫只能扯着嗓子发出悲鸣的呻吟。

｢不要…停、停下…｣

｢我不会停手，也没打算放你离开。｣

｢唔啊…疼…不要咬…｣若宫低泣着求饶，狮子雄却不满Omega拒绝与自己发生关系而惩罚似的啮咬起他的大腿内侧。

发情使得若宫的身体与意识相违背，淫乱的蜜水从后穴里欣喜地流出、满心期待着性行为的下一步。狮子雄为此性致高涨，他的手指加快了抽插的速度，把可怜兮兮的穴口撑得更开。

Omega的全身遭受着执拗的爱抚与舔咬，不知何时起，疼痛逐渐转化成了快感，成倍地攻击着他的理智。

｢唔嗯…唔…｣

每当Alpha的手指擦过敏感的前列腺，若宫就会用力咬住食指，硬是把呻吟声给吞下去，但是狮子雄给予的爱抚过于暴力并且毫不停歇，他没能坚持多久，被男人的手指肏得快要浪叫出来。

命定伴侣也好、Alpha与Omega之间的本能也罢，若宫从来没有特别放在心上过，对于自己是Omega这件事他也很少感到自卑。

只要服用了抑制剂就能混迹于Beta之中、就可以逃过被Alpha当作雌兽蹂躏的命运。

狮子雄硬闯进他的生活要求同居那会儿，若宫坦白了自己的属性，同时也将自己的想法明确地告知了对方。得知身为Alpha的狮子雄也抱有相同想法，还坦言挺头疼那些倒贴上来的Omega，若宫安心了不少，于是他们的同住生活安稳地开始了。

若宫相信狮子雄既然说过就不会食言，并且随着共处时间的增加，他被Alpha异于常人的秉性所吸引。Omega天真地以为他们可以超脱于本能的束缚，永远互相扶持。

事情发展成现在这样子完全超出了预想的范围。

｢若宫酱你可真固执，明明发情了还要抵抗吗？赶紧求我肏你如何？｣

｢唔嗯…唔…｣

｢你都湿成这样子了为什么还要拒绝我？因为我不是你命定的伴侣？｣

｢嗯…唔嗯……｣

狮子雄烦躁地扯开若宫挡在嘴边的手，取而代之地送进自己的手指在Omega口腔里鼓捣，食指与中指夹住里边小小的舌头肆无忌惮地蹂躏。连这么个行为都让若宫产生了快感，他没法儿开口要求狮子雄停下，只能娇喘个不停，咽不下的唾液顺着下巴滴到床单上，留下一滩令人难堪的渍迹。

｢…狮子雄，为什…么要这样，快…解开，让我……吃药…｣

｢我说过不会解开。｣

｢不要，不要…！别碰我…啊嗯…｣

｢可你等了好久对吧？这里，我会摸到你爽为止。｣

Alpha沾满唾液、骨节分明的手指突然贴上若宫的阴茎，用力地撸动起来，他的拇指也一并粗暴地来回碾压着敏感的尿道口——Omega忍不住浪叫起来，所剩无几的理性也在发出分崩离析之时的巨响。

｢啊——！啊…我要去了，马上就要……唔！！！！！｣

喷出的精液弄脏了下腹和狮子雄的风衣下摆，若宫喘着粗气，朦胧的视野望着Alpha——这男人一反平时冷淡又一成不变的表情，此刻一脸无法掩饰的情欲，那双同样装满了情欲的眼睛就这么盯着他。

单单是这么一个眼神，若宫就陡然饥渴难耐起来，再也不想顾及其他。

｢狮子雄，求你了，快给你，快进来…！｣若宫用他没有被绑起来的右手揉开下边那张小嘴，然后展示给男人看。

他无法理解自己说了什么，从命定伴侣身上嗅到的气味此刻已经被被狮子雄的完全覆盖掉，他整个人都处于晕晕乎乎的缺氧状态，但他知道他想要这个男人的全部。

｢…！｣

狮子雄急色地脱了自己的衣服扑上去，滚烫的大家伙就这么贴上了Omega湿漉漉的后穴。

｢啊唔！！！｣

若宫咬住自己的下唇却只忍耐了一秒，紧接着他就在如洪流一般涌进来的快感面前溃不成军。Omega放弃挣扎，任由火热的器官把自己肏到无力瘫软——他才射过一次，又禁不住刺激很快射了第二次。

｢你慢点…我，我还在……啊、啊——！！！｣

｢若宫酱抱歉，但是我忍不住了……｣

高潮尚未退去，Alpha就已经毫不留情地继续肏他，若宫无法抑制地叫个不停，溅上精液与汗水后变得黏黏糊糊的腹部跟狮子雄精壮的腹肌来回磨蹭。

｢唔嗯，啊！狮子雄…狮子、雄…！｣

｢我才不管什么Alpha什么Omega，我只要你…｣

｢…嗯啊！狮子雄？啊！唔…｣

从未有过的战栗感爬上了若宫的后背。

｢不要…啊嗯……肚子里好奇怪，不要…！等等…！！｣

｢呵，第一次就能靠里边高潮了吗？｣

｢不要…狮子雄…唔，别看我，啊…啊ーーー！！！！｣

强烈的快感使得若宫头脑一片空白，窜过脊柱的麻痹感直冲指尖，在整个身体里晃荡；他后穴里的内壁蠢蠢欲动着收缩，下意识地想要榨取Alpha阴茎里的汁液。

与此同时，狮子雄在他耳边低喘着把温吞的精液射进了他身体里。

羞耻当然有，但当焦灼的情欲终于得到满足，若宫因为不知从何而来的兴奋感而无法顺畅呼吸。

｢狮子雄，狮子、雄…亲亲我…｣

他像个小孩子一样哭泣着央求，温暖柔软的吻下一刻就附了过来。狮子雄温柔地亲着他，时不时变换接吻的角度，交缠舌尖上倒流进来的唾液尝起来香甜无比。

思绪一团混沌之中，若宫想着，如果能这样忘记一切就好了：忘了自己命定的伴侣，忘了背叛自己的狮子雄，忘了如此简单就委身于狮子雄的愚蠢的自己。

他闭紧眼睛试图逃避现实的同时也完全向自己身上那个Alpha屈服了。

＊＊＊

誉狮子雄解开了若宫手脚上的绳子，然后把人翻过身趴到床上。

他火热的气息喷在Omega的后颈上，若宫恍然意识到了Alpha这么做的意图，他使出仅用的力气想要逃开。

｢不要…不要咬脖子…求你了…｣

Alpha拉开若宫试图捂住后颈的手，俯身凑到他耳边低声说：“我不会让你有机会选择命运。”他这么宣言道，然后硬是按住了Omega挣扎的身体，狠狠地咬开了前精神科医生的后颈。

｢啊、啊——！｣

若宫如同遭受了雷击一般强烈的冲击，以至于所有的一切都被重组了，伴随着这个奇妙的感觉，他晕了过去。

＊＊＊

只有Alpha才能解除结合。

不论若宫润一多想与他的命定伴侣共渡余生，狮子雄不会答应，更不会让Omega接近那个Alpha，他会不择手段地把若宫留在自己身边，

可怜的若宫酱。

狮子雄轻柔地抚摸着若宫白皙后颈上的结合印，然后他想到了一个问题：

万一他、誉狮子雄的命定伴侣出现了该怎么办？

那就毫不犹豫地杀了他（她）。

男人温柔地看着还没有醒来的爱人，脸上挂着瘆人而美丽的笑容，心底暗暗立下了这么一个永世无他人知晓的誓言。

**-完-**


End file.
